


左右

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	左右

BGM︰JUJU - Hello,Again~昔からある場所~

 

00.

“你那个时候为什么不辞而别？”

“因为我从你身上看到了他的影子。”

……

01.

中岛裕翔是个画家。

虽然这样说有些抬举自己，毕竟他只是一个没有开过一次画展，只是在不同的地方逗留，画画自己喜欢的风景的人。

偶尔他也会去看看别人的画展，然后再看看自己的画，自惭形秽。

当他专注地看着墙上的某一幅画时，发现离自己不远的旁边，也站着一个人，和刚刚的他一样，仰着头，若有所思地凝视着这幅画，沉默了许久。

壁灯反射出来的光线打在他的发梢和侧脸上，中岛裕翔觉得他从来都没有见过那么好看的人，他就仿佛和墙上的画融为一体，散发着忧郁的气息，又忍不住让人想要靠近。

“你可以做我的模特吗？”

对方一脸不可思议地看着中岛裕翔，他大概没有想到，在画展也可以碰到这样对自己搭讪的人。

“为什么？”

“你很漂亮。”

……

02.

那是中岛裕翔和山田凉介初次相遇时的场景。

虽说当时的山田凉介，一副生人勿近的模样，但是由于中岛裕翔诚恳的态度，还有得知他是画家的一刻，山田凉介没有拒绝他看上去有些荒唐的请求。

不过当模特，真新鲜啊，山田凉介从来没有对自己的外表产生过过分的自信，如果能因为这件事开拓自己另一个领域的能力也不错。

中岛裕翔租了一个几十平米的房子打造成一个简陋的画室，不外出的时候，他会选择在这里静静地作画，有时候会在这里住下，以往都是一个人，自从和山田凉介结识，每天他都会抽时间来画室找自己，一般都是在傍晚，久而久之两个人就熟悉了，默契也就随之产生。

山田凉介甚至可以知道，自己摆出什么样的姿势是中岛裕翔想要画的。

自从做了中岛裕翔的模特，山田凉介开始刻意地控制自己的饮食，中岛裕翔每天傍晚都只能看到他在啃粗粮饼干，并且只吃三块，加一盒豆奶，多了不吃。

“你不用这样子也可以的啦。”

“那怎么行，要让你作出完美的画来啊。”

中岛裕翔画出来的山田凉介，毫无疑义是很美的，山田凉介也问过中岛裕翔，要不要试着办一个画展，结果被对方没有任何考虑地回绝了。

“不想让别人看到这样的你。”

山田凉介开始害怕了起来。

他听到对方这句极具占有欲的话时，心里是有些莫名的欣喜的，但这份欣喜仅仅保存了很短的一段时间，就被自己硬生生压了回去。

他开始回想两个人之间的种种互动，来验证自己的猜想。

曾经有一次，中岛裕翔底气不足地问山田凉介，可不可以稍微脱一点，山田凉介没有拒绝，把衬衫的扣子缓缓地解开，然后拉到锁骨以下的位置，调整出一个比较性感的姿势。

“你真的很漂亮啊。”

山田凉介已经数不清对方在作画的时候感慨过这句话多少次了。

这次的动作有些吃力，画完以后中岛裕翔还帮山田凉介按摩了许久，中岛裕翔的手所到之处，都带给山田凉介奇妙的舒适感，他的手有些冰，但却像是在自己的肌肤上一遍遍地点火。

山田凉介挣不开这种感觉。

后来，还是在同样的情境之下，两个人第一次接了吻。

山田凉介说他脖子酸的不行，中岛裕翔用两只手捧住他的颈侧力度恰到好处地按摩着，山田凉介闭上眼睛享受着，时而发出几声满足的喘息说着“真舒服，裕翔真厉害呢”。

突然感觉到自己的眼睑一片温热，是对方的吻落在了上面，山田凉介惊讶地睁开了眼，看到中岛裕翔意味深长的眼神，就又变得坦然。

他读懂了中岛裕翔的眼神。

然后他再次闭上眼，坦然接受了中岛裕翔接下来的亲吻。

先是嘴唇与嘴唇间蜻蜓点水的碰触，后来中岛裕翔用舌尖轻扫着山田凉介的贝齿，然后伸进去和里面躁动不安的小舌玩着欲拒还迎的游戏。

“和我交往吧。”

“不可以喔。”

在听到山田凉介的拒绝以后，中岛裕翔又一次吻住了他，只是这一次不再向上次那样温柔。

山田凉介害怕和他交往，但是又没有办法让自己不去和他见面，每天看着他画画的时候皱着眉认真和严肃的神情，是他最享受的时候，想要那样一直看着。

但是交往什么的绝对不可以。

山田凉介这样想着。

有一次，中岛裕翔强行保存着一份理智，画了一幅半身裸的山田凉介，仔细欣赏并且画出山田凉介完美的的肌理，一直是中岛裕翔心里小小的愿望。

“我差不多要回去了。”

山田凉介活动了一下筋骨，从旁边的桌子上拿起T恤，刚套好袖子准备套头穿上，就被身后的人突然一把搂住，动弹不得。

对方的呼吸打在自己的肩头，有些沉重，有些炙热，有些不舍，山田凉介笑了，把手放在他的手臂上轻轻安抚着。

“怎么了？”

“我果然还是想和你在一起，想要占有你。”

“我已经是你的了啊，是你的专属模特。”

可是我要的没有那么简单。

中岛裕翔真的很喜欢他，说他肤浅也好，一根筋也罢，总之就是没有理由，却又有很多理由地喜欢他，当他以为山田凉介对他并没有别的意思的时候，他的内心很失落，想要一次次地确认，但又怕因为太过心切疏远两个人的距离。

在经过了千万次的心理斗争之后，中岛裕翔还是决定拼一把。

后来，中岛裕翔把山田凉介按在桌子上和他做爱。

山田凉介没有过多的反抗，这使中岛裕翔得到了不小的激励，他开始猜想，或许对方对自己也是有些特殊感情的，于是就更加的肆无忌惮。

顺势把山田凉介穿到一半的T恤又扔到一边，动作迅速地脱下他的裤子，亲吻着他不止一次在自己面前裸露的上半身，和自己从没见过的精瘦白皙的腿。

他压在山田凉介的身上一次次深入浅出，对方的指甲嵌进自己后背的肉里，在自己的耳边发出连绵不绝的呻吟。

那是中岛裕翔第一次听到山田凉介那样的声音，听的久了之后更是像发了疯一样，把山田凉介从桌子上扯下来，把他按在自己面前的画板上又一次深深地挺了进去。

画架上的颜料被打翻，溅在地板上各种色彩，山田凉介的手上也沾满了颜料，但是现在却已经顾不得那么多，他扶着画架一次次接受着身后的人带来的撞击，任凭面前那幅自己的半裸画像落上一个个属于他自己的手印。

做完以后，山田凉介到浴室里洗掉了身上的颜料还有残留物，中岛裕翔静静地站在玻璃门外，顺着里面正在沐浴的人身体的轮廓，在玻璃的水汽上画着线条，等到新的水汽蒙上玻璃，他就又重新描画，可是他总是看不清山田凉介的躯体。

就像他现在不清楚山田凉介在想什么一样。

中岛裕翔也自顾自地走到花洒底下，一边帮山田凉介擦着后背，一边感慨着：

“你真的很漂亮。”

可是这样的夸奖，山田凉介从来都开心不起来。

……

03.

现在的状况，算不算的上是交往，中岛裕翔拿不准。

他的确和山田凉介提出过好几次想要交往的想法，但是都被对方完美地搪塞过去了，现在的两个人，不单单是在画室见面，还经常出去，到一些从来都没有去过的风景写生，在这些美好的时间里，他们会牵手，会拥抱，会接吻，但是要说他们是情侣，总归有些不对头。

因为山田凉介从来都没有正面回应过中岛裕翔的感情。

嘛无所谓了，起码现在他是和我在一起的。

有一天，中岛裕翔偶然从画画的同仁那里听说某地的一个绝景，据说特别有作画的价值，只不过是个比较危险的地带，一般人并不敢去。

中岛裕翔曾经兴致勃勃地和山田凉介提起这个事情，可是对方摆着一副稀松平常的样子，表示并不想去，并且还一脸平静地劝阻他。

“既然知道那里都是悬崖，路很滑，很危险，为什么还要去呢？”

“那里的风景真的很美，无论如何我都想要去一次，不去怕是要留下遗憾的，凉介去看了也一定不会后悔的，我一定会画出最好的画来，然后开一个属于我俩的画展。”

中岛裕翔的坚定深深地扎着山田凉介的内心，但是表面上却装出内心毫无波动的样子。

为什么又是这样呢，反正我的想法就一点也无所谓对么。

山田凉介感到有些绝望。

“真的一定要去吗？”

“……嗯。”

“我知道了。”

山田凉介遵守了和中岛裕翔的约定，去了他所说的那个绝景，并且画了中岛裕翔有史以来最满意的风景画，中岛裕翔很开心，他觉得自己很久都没有这么开心过了，他和山田凉介一起望着对面悬崖的风景，感慨着“这个地方真的很美啊”。

一句话的工夫过后，就听到山田凉介淡淡地道出了一句，“我们分开吧”。

“诶？”

“与其说分手，不如说分开比较好。”

中岛裕翔读不懂山田凉介的微笑，一脸慌张地质问着原因。

“今天，明知道是很危险的地方，你还是选择来这里画画，裕翔真的很喜欢画画呢。”

“从我们认识以来，裕翔就一直在夸我吧。”

“‘你很漂亮’什么的。”

“其实裕翔有没有想过，你喜欢的只是我的样子，或者是画中的我。”

中岛裕翔很想中气十足地反驳山田凉介，告诉他不是这样的，但是话到了嘴边却又说不出口，他知道自己喜欢山田凉介，但是他从来没有深层次地想过，他到底喜欢对方的什么。

听到对方的沉默，山田凉介释然了许多。

“我们回家吧。”

两个人就像什么事情都没有发生一样地把画具搬回了画室，山田凉介走的时候，中岛裕翔还惯例地给他了一个“明天见”的吻。

可是自从那天以后，山田凉介就再也没有出现过。

……

04.

自从山田凉介走后，中岛裕翔也开始认真思考自己对他的喜欢，到底是怎样的喜欢。

他想过会不会真的像是对方说的那样，自己只是忠于外表，或者基于自己对画画的执着。

他失去了任何可以联系到山田凉介的方式，对方手机早已换了号，中岛裕翔也不知道他的家住在哪里。

他觉得也许这是一份可以经过时间的冲刷可以轻易放弃的感情，所以他尝试着谈了很多场恋爱，和他交往过的那些女孩子，中岛裕翔从来不对她们的美貌抱有一丝质疑，但是他却再也画不出像以前那样理想的画作。

女孩子们似乎也能看出他身上的端倪，到最后总是不欢而散，然后中岛裕翔翻出所有他画过的女孩子，然后把那些画撕得粉碎。

这样一来，他的橱子里只剩下了最后一本画册。

打开一看，满满的都是山田凉介。

中岛裕翔又拿出了新的画册，重新踏上了出去写生的旅程，可是他却再也没有去过，以前他和山田凉介没有到过的地方。

他什么都做不到，他能做的就只有等，可是他没有等到山田凉介回来，他只能试着打击自己，既然对方可以没有一点留恋地走，为什么自己还要一直留恋下去呢。

他没有办法。

当他从画室里意外地看到地上的一个纸团，打开一看上面画着自己的模样，他对这幅画的来源感到疑惑不解，却还是拿这一切没有办法。

他用手掌努力抚平纸团的皱褶，用铅笔在上面写了一句“我想你”。

……

05.

两年后。

中岛裕翔在另一个城市的朋友偶然邀请他去看一个新人画家的画展，说这位新人画家的风格很独具一格，一定有参观学习的必要，而且从熟人哪里搞到了入场券。

中岛裕翔在去画展的途中下起了雨，一边嫌弃着自己的差运气，一边跑到便利店买了一把伞步行前往。

到了场馆以后，他把伞挂到一边，然后拍拍自己身上的雨滴，从兜里翻出了因为潮湿已经有些打皱的入场券。

他看了看自己手中的入场券，又看了看场馆门口竖着的海报，这上面都没有露出这位新人画手的脸，而只是一个乌黑的背影轮廓，下面写着这位画手的名字，Ryo。

中岛裕翔一开始并没有起什么疑心。

但是当他看遍画展所有的画之后，他开始歇斯底里地寻找海报中那个人的身影。

这些画，无一例外，画的全都是他和山田凉介曾经走过的地方。

还有一幅他曾经在揉成团的纸上见到过的画，虽然很明显就可以看出一个是草稿一个是成品，但中岛裕翔还是敏感地认了出来。

他走到画展隔壁的一个餐厅，从不远处看到一个戴着鸭舌帽和墨镜，个子不高的人在和几个穿西装的人握着手洽谈着什么。

他不由分说，冲过去拉住那人的胳膊就往门外跑，对方已经因为惊讶而做不出任何反应，直到被中岛裕翔带到鲜有人来的画作旁边，带着他钻进旁边的窗帘里，才知道发生了什么。

他的眼角含着泪，看着自己面前已经怒不可遏的中岛裕翔，却还是笑着对他说着“你来啦”。

“为什么一句话都没留就走了？”

“为什么回来过却不告诉我？”

“折磨我很好玩？”

看着山田凉介又哭又笑的神情，中岛裕翔的气不打一处来，撩起他的打底衫，把手伸进去在他光滑的肌肤上胡乱游走着，山田凉介一边极力挣扎着，一边咬着嘴唇，怕发出奇怪的声音。

中岛裕翔把山田凉介的胳膊举起来，用一只手固定住山田凉介的两只手腕紧紧压在背后的窗户上，另一只手打开他的腰带，顺着裤链敞开的缝隙摸了进去。

“啊......！”

山田凉介一个没忍住，在窗帘的后面叫出了声，他开始故作平静地安抚中岛裕翔过分激动的情绪。

“裕翔你冷静点，我们找个地方好好谈谈。”

“正好我也有很多话想要和你说。”

中岛裕翔很怕自己面前的人耍什么花招，然后再次逃离自己，但是看到他已经被自己捏得发红的手腕，还是咬咬牙松了手。

……

06.

中岛裕翔在等山田凉介给自己的各种各样的解释。

比如说，为什么当初提出要分开并且不辞而别，他是什么时候学会的画画，他以前到底经历了什么。

他带着山田凉介来到一家酒店开了房间，一进门中岛裕翔就迫不及待地开始追问起来。

“今天这么潮湿，我们先洗个澡再说好吗？”

山田凉介放下手上的包，拿起浴巾说着“我去洗了”，刚要迈进浴室，又转头问中岛裕翔，“要一起吗？”

“当然。”

山田凉介发誓，他那样问中岛裕翔绝对是自己无意识的反应。

中岛裕翔像以前一样细心地用手掌上的沐浴液帮山田凉介擦背时，听到了背对着自己的他发出了一声声啜泣。

他把山田凉介的肩膀转过来，强势地吻上他的嘴唇，头上的花洒喷下的水浸湿了两个人的头发和脸颊，山田凉介呛得咳嗽了几声，急促地调整着呼吸，下一秒就又被扳着下巴吻住。

当中岛裕翔粗长的一根没入自己体内的时候，山田凉介哭得泣不成声，他抱紧中岛裕翔的双肩，扭动着腰肢迎合着他一次次的进出，后背贴在玻璃上刺得脊椎发凉，他将双腿缠上中岛裕翔的腰，更紧地拥住了他索取温暖，这样的温暖已经很久都没有过了。

“我果然是喜欢你的……”

喜欢中岛裕翔这件事情，曾让山田凉介感到绝望。

“我以前交往过的人，是一个极限挑战者。”

“他带着我见识了很多我从来没有经历过的，有趣的、刺激的事物，他身上散发的那种狂放不羁的魅力让我彻底爱上了他。”

“后来他和我说，他有一件这辈子一定要完成的事。”

“我知道做那件事是要玩命的，我试图劝过他，因为什么都不如活着重要，如果死了，就什么也实现不了，况且我希望他可以为我想想，我不想为他担惊受怕、失去他，或者是承受失去他的痛苦。”

“但他还是去了，并且再也没有回来。”

“那个时候我就明白了，他对我的喜欢，和他所执着的事物相比，真的一文不值。”

山田凉介说完这些，嘴角不禁牵起了自嘲的笑容，话都说出来，心里也总算是落下了一个石头，中岛裕翔用一边胳膊支起身子，帮山田凉介另一边掖好被角，然后让他枕在自己的上臂，搂住他在他的额上印下安慰的一吻。

山田凉介见状，往中岛裕翔的怀里又蹭了蹭。

“我一开始就不确定，你是否真的爱我。”

“后来听到你说的那些话，我真的很怕，我怕两件事，一件是我爱你，一件是我从你身上找到了他的影子，我很怕还要再经历一次那样的事，我只能逃避。”

“离开你以后，我开始试着画画，可是画出来的东西全都是和你相关。”

中岛裕翔现在已经明白当初山田凉介离开的原因，他痛恨着自己让这两年本应美好的时光流逝，却又在这一刻庆幸对方是喜欢着自己的。

“你知道吗，自从失去你，很多事情对我来说就仿佛失去了意义，原本想去的地方也不再想去了。”

“我早应该明白，有你在的地方才是我想要去的地方，我爱你最清晰的体现，就是想要和你一直在一起。”

“可是当我领悟到的时候，你已经离开我了。”

“让你不安了，对不起。”

“再也不会让你离开我。”

原来我们都如此煎熬地度过了这段时光，实在喜欢，但又怕因为太过喜欢落得一场空。

山田凉介在听到中岛裕翔说出这一席话，难掩脸上的笑意，不知道为什么，突然变得满足，突然想要去相信。

不想再逃避，不想再试探，不想再彷徨，大不了自己承担所有的后果，那也无妨。

他凑上去，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭中岛裕翔的睫毛。

“我们改天举办一个，只属于我们两个人的画展吧。”

“画的内容都是一样的，不觉得很羞耻吗。”

两个人顿了顿，然后相视一笑，环抱着对方的力度更紧了。

纠结过千万次，到头来还是决定相信对方，相信自己，相信爱。

……


End file.
